


Boxing Day

by nottoolateforthegame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boxing Day, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, proposal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: Created for WAdvent 2017-I asked to write something for Boxing Day-here it is!





	1. Cover for Boxing Day




	2. Chapter 2

John woke slowly. He became aware of warmth pressed against his backside, a heated body spooning him closely. His body was incredibly relaxed, more than he could remember it being in ages. The soft, downy weight of a comforter was settled over the two of them, cocooning them in warmth. He let himself drift in and out, only shifting enough to settle more firmly against the delicious heat against his backside.

Eventually, the muted morning light would not be ignored, and he found himself waking fully. He stared at the fireplace, pile of cold ashes attesting to the fire they'd left glowing as they drifted off to sleep the night before. They had pulled the mattress out into the living room, in front of the fireplace, piling it high with blankets and pillows.

It was boxing day. A grin spread across John's face. This time last year, he'd been married to a woman he hated, a master manipulator who had used John to get close to Sherlock and had tried to kill Sherlock. He and Sherlock had worked together over the next months to reveal Mary's true identity as Moriarty’s second in command, bringing down what was truly the last of Moriarty's network and eliminating the threat of Mary in a spectacular showdown that had left John finally free to reclaim his life.

Within days, John was back at Baker Street. Not long after, he'd finally, _finally_ taken the man he loved into his arms and kissed him with years of pent up longing and need and pain and love, pouring his heart out to Sherlock through the touch of their lips and the caress of his hands. To his surprise, Sherlock had given just as good as he'd got, pulling John close and tight, holding on as if he never meant to let go. As far as John was concerned, he would never have to.

John carefully disentangled himself from his lover, rising from the mattress with a blanket tucked about his shoulders, covering his nude form and protecting against the chill morning air. He shuffled over to the tree, reaching around to the back, unhooking the christmas cracker he had tucked away before the dinner party last night. He placed the brightly wrapped container near the head of the mattress and crawled back in, burrowing under the covers.

John wrapped his arms around the man he loved, pulling him close and pressing soft kisses to his shoulder, his neck, the hinge of his jaw...Sherlock rolled towards him with a pleased hum, his lips seeking John’s, cheek rubbing against John’s and noses bumping as they aligned for a a series of soft, sweet kisses.

Soon Sherlock was fully awake, opening sleepy eyes and giving John a soft, glowing smile that lit his face with incandescence. John felt his breath hitch as love filled his chest, leaving no room for anything else, not even the oxygen he needed to survive.

Sherlock slowly stretched, his long lean form arching against John sinuously as his arms reached overhead and his toes pointed towards the bottom of the bed. Just as John had expected, Sherlock's hand brushed the small present.

Sherlock brought it between the two of them, raising an eyebrow.

“Looks like we missed one.” John said as casually as he could while he pinched one end, hoping against hope Sherlock didn't cotton on. A sleepy, sated Sherlock was often slower on the uptake. John's plans were designed to take advantage of that fact, to buy just enough time to make this a true surprise for his beloved.

Sherlock huffed a laugh and pinched the other end, giving a quick tug. The cracker popped open, revealing matching Tungsten rings. John watched Sherlock's face closely as he stared at the contents. After several moments of blinking, Sherlock's eyes rose to meet John's, hesitation and hope writ clear across his face.

“John?”

John released the colored paper and cupped Sherlock's cheek tenderly.

“Marry me?” John's words were a reverent whisper. He'd had a whole speech planned out. But the beauty and gravity of the moment took the words from his mouth and the breath from his lungs. He was awestruck and could not bring himself to do anything to break the mood.

Sherlock stared at John, unblinking. John held his breath, watching as Sherlock's face traveled from cautiously hopeful to stunned to brilliantly happy. Sherlock’s eyes watered as a soft, luminous smile spread across his face. John smiled back.  

“John.” Sherlock’s soft voice said it all-yes, and I love you, and of course.

And then they were pressed together, kissing softly, tenderly, pressing “I love you’s” into one another’s lips and skin. When Mrs. Hudson brought up tea and biscuits later that morning, she would find the two of them still asleep, wrapped up in each others arms. If she looked closely, she would see two hands entwined, matching rings on each hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
